This invention refers to supporting mechanical connecting elements made from metal or similar material of high strength, such as pins, bolts, sleeves or the like elements to be connected with a receiving element, which also can be a receiving wall or a receiving plate (made from glass, ceramics, metal, plastics or the like material), or for connecting two supporting elements with each other. The preferable field of this invention is medicine, dental medicine and dental technique.
There are known the most different forms and types of screws, bolts, pins, etc., one end of which is inserted into a wall or a structural element and is fastened therein, and the other end of which receives the element to be connected or to be fastened. Usually, screws are inserted or plastered into a wall by means of dowels--in order to obtain high supporting power special dowels are available. In certain cases screws and bolts also are bonded with supporting walls.
All known connections of this type have the disadvantage that sealing means are required around the bolts or screws, if water or moisture is able to get access to the connecting areas; this is also true for adhesive connections because even adhesive areas made with epoxy adhesives are dissolved by water in the long term; this results in corrosion effects with all the disadvantageous sequences. Furthermore, the connecting areas of such mechanical connections merely have a limited strength and supporting capacity. In addition, with many materials as glass or ceramics, cracks will result from too heavy tightening of the screws, and it is difficult to drill holes through such materials for inserting screws or dowels.
If this type of connecting elements is to be used for the medical and dental field a mechanical connection is obtained between the connecting element and the tooth substance the retention force of which is relatively low in view of the existing high forces, and in view of the microedge gap.